Duck Watch: Junior Year
by galindapopular
Summary: When Junior Year starts everyone is extra careful, after all Duck Watch's eyes are always open!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Junior year hits every one is more careful, after all Duck Watch's eyes are everywhere.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither The Mighty Ducks nor Gossip Girl, which inspired this fic...lord I wish I did.

* * *

**

**Duck Watch: Junior Year**

**Chapter 1  
**

_Greetings everyone! I hope you all had amazing summers, I know I did. But alas, we're back here now. So what's to become of everyone now that we have junior year and SATs and of course prom coming up? Well, let's just see._

_After a summer of blissed out perfection, what's going to happen to our Bashes and their blondes? Sure the Skate Princess has found her inner good girl, but that can't last. After all we saw what happened that night in Monaco, even if he doesn't remember. The Cat saved her pennies and her reputation from her country club stint, but now there's a whole grade full of freshman boys just aching for a twinkly eyed tomboy to fall in love with._

_And what about the Bashes themselves? There was a time when they were our resident bad boys. Have Cats and Princesses domesticated them? I for one hope that they break away, they've gotten downright __**boring!**_

_We've got a perfect couple so gooey they put a Three Musketeers to shame. But her player ex is back in town now, and looking taller, toner and tanner than any of us remembered. Oh there's fun to be had there._

_Prepster Pair made their grand return in style. Rumor has it now that they've reached the Whedonist idea of perfect happiness, they've only gotten closer. Now at least someone knows if that red hair is real or not._

_And the Captain and the Queen, I think we all know that now that they're back as upperclassmen they're going to rule the school, for real this time. After all they have their crowning glories, she's running the school's social calendar and he's varsity hockey captain. Do I hear homecoming nominations?_

_Personally I can't wait to see what comes next. Can you?_

* * *

"I love that you've got a single," Guy smiled kissing Connie. She giggled. Now that she was back with Guy the prospect of single seemed so much more inviting than it had when she had no friends and a boyfriend heading off to college.

"I like having the single, when you're in it," she kissed him, her hands cupped around his face.

"This is completely absurd!" They heard a shout from outside. "I was told I had a single. My father,"

"Miss Walton, we told you, seniors get preference for the singles and we didn't have enough," a pleading desperate voice came too.

"Fine, whatever," Carlyle burst in. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

"Miss Moreau," the administrator said, "I'm afraid we gave away too many singles and we have to start doubling up the juniors. I'm very sorry. Mr. Germaine, visitation hours are almost over." Guy nodded as she walked away.

"I'll see you at dinner," Guy said and kissed Connie. "Bye Carlyle." Carlyle rolled her eyes and waved.

"OK, look," Carlyle sighed, "there have to be some ground rules. I mean Charlie and I had plans for that single."

"And you think that Guy and I didn't?" Connie asked her arms crossed. "Look you may rule over all your little social climbing minions with that kind of attitude, but you don't scare me."

* * *

"What exactly are you so jumpy about?" Adam asked, dropping Annie's large steamer trunk at the foot of her bed.

"Carlyle scares me," she said. He laughed. "Adam, she could destroy everything."

"I don't see how," he kissed her. "She'd never keep me away from you." She giggled and kissed him. "Besides I thought you two called a truce."

"Yeah," Annie sighed, "but the summer's over now."

"Yes and thank God!" He said. "I missed you way too much, plus now we can get back to our tutoring schedule."

"Yes," she nodded pulling away. "Your GPA has to at a steady 3.0, I'm not letting it go lower."

"The rewards system?" He smiled playing with the button on her jeans.

"Mm hm," she nodded and kissed him. "I'm thinking sex for B's this year."

"Sex for B's?" He said. She nodded. "What do I get for C's then?"

"Nothing for C's," she shook her head. He laughed, "it hurts me as much as it hurts you."

* * *

"OK so," Portman said, standing in front of his car. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a piece of shit," Julie laughed. Tammy and Fulton joined her. He looked at her. "But its your piece of shit, and I'm very proud of you." She walked over and kissed him.

"What are you doing with your tip money?" He asked. "God know you earned it, being ogled by those rich assholes all summer."

"I'm putting it in the college fund for now," Julie shrugged. "Might take it out later."

"Ugh," Tammy said, "I want to take a nap."

"We told Adam and Annie that they had two hours," Julie said. "Just go to your house, its not that far away."

"Ok, Jules," Tammy said, "'nap' isn't really a nap…"

"Oh," Fulton looked at her, "really?"

"God, you're clueless," she laughed and kissed him. "If I didn't love you so much."

"Ah, but you do love me so much," he smiled. "You want to go take a nap in our room?"

"Um," a timid freshman girl walked over to them. There was definitely something intimidating about the foursome, "Are you Tammy Duncan?"

"Yeah," Tammy nodded. "What's up?"

"There was some girl at the front gate gave me this to give to you," the girl said and handed Tammy an envelope and ran off.

"You would think she was afraid of us," Julie frowned.

"Well, these two are scary," Tammy pointed out, "And we're all blonde and hot." Julie rolled her eyes. She hardly looked blonde and hot, well, blonde sure, but she had returned to her standard school year wear of old jeans and sweaters. Sure the sweaters were now a little more filled out than they used to be and she was accenting the outfits with boots and heels instead of sneakers but the overall look still said the same thing, "I don't do the girly girl thing."

"What is it baby?" Fulton asked. Tammy opened the envelope and then hugged it to her quickly. "Everything OK?"

"Um, yeah," she nodded and swallowed, "why don't you go ahead? I'll catch up with you later."

"Sure," Fulton said, having learned over the past year not to push when Tammy wasn't talking, it usually only lead to revelations that he didn't want to know.

"Wanna go for a drive babe?" Portman said.

"It drives?" Julie said. He looked at her. "OK," she kissed him and laughed. "You alright Tammy?"

"Yeah," Tammy nodded, "have fun driving around in Portman's crappy car." They laughed and drove off. She looked down at the contents of the envelope.

_Didn't we have fun? _Were the words written on the bottom of a photo of her in what looked like a suite at the hotel in Monaco, she was lying on the bed in next to nothing with Sebastian and some guy she didn't recognize groping her. Why couldn't she remember that night? And who took or sent the picture?

_

* * *

Spotted: A queen and a perfect girl buying some masking tape to draw a line down the middle of their room._

_Prepsters holding hands in the library, some things never change._

_Skate Princess pulling out her lighter and setting something on fire and throwing it in the trash. What is she hiding this year?

* * *

_

**See, I threw in a little bit of mystery! So please review! Thanks a lot XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing as always. Glad you guys like it so far. Keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 2**_**  
**_

_A week in and we haven't had so much as a peep to report on. Obviously my sources are getting lazy! I mean, do I have to do __**everything **__myself? I went out and about scouting this afternoon and I found some really good stuff._

_Remember that sweet little freshman the Speedster um, enjoyed the fall with has taken to following him around like some kind of sick puppy dog. He wasn't even her first or anything, as far as we know. He's been seen shooting knowing looks at his perfect girl. Oh honey, we beg of you get over it! The pinefest is so last season._

_Speaking of Perfection, she and Queen Bee heard arguing by everyone on the girl's dorm. I want a cat fight._

_And speaking of Cats, she hasn't opened a door or picked up a dropped item since school started. Can I call them or can I call them? Freshman boys so love a girl they can have a burping contest with._

_Skate Princess seen stuffing more mysterious notes and folders into her locker. What is she hiding? I just might know, send updates and I just might tell._

* * *

"Tammy," Annie walked up to her and Tammy jumped. "Are you OK?"

"Of course," Tammy said and flipped her hair effortlessly. "What's up?"

"Can you clear out of the room tonight?" Annie said. "I want tonight to be special with Adam."

"Any reason?" Tammy laughed.

"It's the anniversary of the first time we kissed," Annie blushed.

"Oh and then you got drunk and told him that you wanted him to be your first," Tammy giggled. Annie blushed more. "Oh sweetheart, you know I'm just teasing." Annie nodded. "So what are you going to do for him?"

"I'm not telling you," Annie frowned. "You'll just make fun of me."

"I promise, promise, promise I won't!" Tammy said and pouted. "Please Annie?"

"Only if you tell me why you're so jumpy lately," Annie frowned. Tammy sighed. "Tit for Tat."

"OK," Tammy said and looked around and then pulled her into a quiet nook, "since we got back, I've been getting these weird notes, and a couple pictures." Annie nodded. "When I went to Monaco, I lost a night."

"What do you mean?" Annie frowned.

"God, you're so innocent," Tammy sighed, "I blacked out, and I have no idea what happened. And I keep getting these notes saying things like 'I know,' and 'Won't he be surprised?'"

"He being Fulton," Annie sighed.

"I assume so," Tammy whispered. "I know I woke up in bed with my friend Sebastian, but he said that we didn't do anything, but then whoever's sending them sent me this picture of me and Seb, and some guy I didn't recognize in bed together."

"Two guys?" Annie said. Tammy nodded. "That's like advanced, even for you."

"I know," Tammy sighed. "I don't know what to do. Annie, I'm scared."

"Fulton will understand if he finds out," Annie said.

"I know he will." Tammy said, "but Annie, you realize this means that someone is watching me."

* * *

Luis snuck away finally ducking Jen. God he was sick of that girl. She's been sort of fun last year, but now she was just getting on his nerves.

"Hey baby," the blonde in front of him smiled. "What kept you?" He smirked and kissed her, pressing her against the wall. "Mm, God, that's nice."

"Em," he said softly. She giggled. He hadn't been that into Emily before, but they were looking for the same thing. Casual sex was all either was looking for. "I couldn't ditch Jen."

"Just tell her to go away," she pouted and kissed him. He laughed and pressed her gently against the wall.

"I like Jen," he said, "if I tell her to go away, I'll hurt her feelings." Emily giggled.

"Saw you looking at Connie again," Emily whispered. He sighed. "What did you ever see in that bitch?"

"Watch it," he said, his stare burning into her. She stepped back. "Just cause Guy burned you for her doesn't mean you can talk that way about her."

"I'm sorry," she pouted and kissed him again. "Don't be mad at me." He laughed. "I just, it sucks, what she did."

"It was me too," he admitted. "At least a little. I knew she loved someone else, I knew she was with him." She nodded. "What about you? Every guy in school wanted to be your first, and you gave it up to some guy you barely knew on the football field."

"It just kind of happened," she said. He nodded. "Look if we talk anymore this is going to descend into a relationship."

"Well we can't have that can we," He kissed her and pulled her shirt off.

* * *

"She's just driving me crazy." Carlyle said. Charlie laughed, she'd been complaining about Connie non stop since they'd been forced to room together. He was enjoying it because when she got angry her accent got more pronounced. He kissed her. "Charlie!" She sighed.

"Sorry," he shrugged, "you looked really cute." She smiled. "Look, Connie's one of my oldest friends, I can't have you two at each other's throats all the time."

"Nothing's working," she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Have you tried just talking to her?" He asked. She looked at him. "You know, having a conversation or something, not trying to manipulate her into doing what you want?"

"I do not manipulate people," Carlyle said. He laughed.

"Sure you don't sweetheart," he nodded. "So what's my girl up to while I'm at practice today?"

"I'll be at the stables," she smiled. He frowned. "What?"

"Who are you making out with?" He picked her up playfully by the waist.

"Daddy sent Juno up for me," she said, "I'm just gonna go visit her and give her a little exercise." He kissed her again. "I'd rather be riding you." They kissed for a while. He pulled her close.

"Bitch," they stopped hearing the word hurled. Carlyle rolled her eyes, and Charlie laughed. Then they realized that it was coming from Linda.

"Oh God, your ex girlfriends are horrible," Carlyle sighed.

"Tammy's not bad," he shrugged. She looked at him. "She's not, if you give her a chance. You've never given any of my friends a chance except Adam. Who you gave a little too much of a chance."

"You're not funny," she said.

"I'm just saying," he said. "You could make more of an effort to be nice to people, and then the manipulation would be less necessary."

"Fine," she sighed, "I'll be nicer to your friends." He kissed her.

"Thank you," he said.

* * *

"Hey," Connie said walking up to Julie.

"Hi," Julie smiled. "What's up?"

"Listen, I was thinking we could do something this weekend," Connie shrugged. "Since you know, I've been spending all my time with Guy and you've been spending all your time with Dean, and we haven't really hung out since the whole making up thing."

"Oh," Julie said, "um I would, but I'm kind of," she sighed, "I'm going up to visit Scooter."

"Oh," Connie said quietly. "Really?"

"Yeah," Julie nodded, "I mean, when you and I made up, I felt pretty hypocritical not making up with him too, so I called him," she sighed. "We've just been talking."

"Does Dean know?" Connie said.

"Of course Dean knows," Julie said. "It doesn't thrill him, but he gets it." Connie nodded. "Are you OK with it? I mean you're my best friend, and if you don't want me to see him."

"No," Connie said a little too casually, "you should go see him. Tell him I said hi."

"OK," Julie nodded. "I'll see you later."

* * *

_Spotted:_

_Preppy Girl and Princess installing curtains in their triple. Everybody's got something to hide.

* * *

_

**Keep the reviews coming! You know you love me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing as always! I love you guys so much for embracing this little piece of my crazy brain! Sorry I made you wait so long for the update!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Rumor has it the Captain told his queen she had to nice it up, we'll see how that works out. She has been spotted at the stables a lot more this year already. __There's a certain Duck who spends a lot of time there too. Might be good to start with the people you have things in common with sweetie. Walk before you run._

_Princess and Prep trying heading to the registrar to work on their little mystery. Personally I think if you're going to play the role of Nancy Drew, you should dress it. Saddle shoes, bobby sox and shirtwaist dresses are a must. We all know Miss New York has them in her closet._

* * *

Carlyle smiled walking her horse, Juno from the ring to her stall. She'd fallen in love with the two year old mare over Christmas her freshman year, and when she was a year old she'd been presented to Carlyle as a sweet 16 present. It had taken a lot to convince her father that Juno should come to school with her, since Earl Walton hated the idea of one of his horses having to endure a Minnesota winter. But Carlyle begged saying that the school's horses could jump like Juno, and how was she supposed to keep bringing home blue ribbons on a sub standard animal? And she was happy to have her there now. She walked her into the stable and started taking off her tack, petting and cooing her affectionately. A few of the other equestrian girls walked past and one of them whispered to the other. Carlyle rolled her eyes and took down her hair, shaking out her black curls. They were just jealous. And ridiculous. She hated the way that everyone here dressed for riding all the time in full competition wear. Her perfectly fit tan stretch riding pants and beautiful grey coat hung in her closet for shows only. For practicing or just riding for fun she wore skinny jeans, and a tee shirt. She was showing off the sleek new black riding boots she'd bought to start school with. She couldn't help that.

"Woo," she turned around hearing a male voice. "That's a beautiful filly, never seen her before." Carlyle held back the need to roll her eyes and say something bitchy when she realized it was Dwayne Robertson who was admiring Juno. She'd promised Charlie she'd be nicer to his friends.

"I just brought her up this year," she said, her accent tinting her speech more than she'd like, but she sounded downright sophisticated compared to Dwayne's heavy Texas drawl, so it didn't matter much.

"Didn't realize you rode," Dwayne said.

"I'm from horse people," she shrugged. "Didn't realize you did."

"Sure," he said. "We've got a ranch, cattle and horses." She nodded. She admired western riders and even did it some herself, when it was just her and her brother racing across the farm or something.

"Do you ride sport at all?" She asked.

"Nothing like the shit they do here," he shook his head. She frowned. "All the parading and that, not for me. I rope though, competed a few times."

"I used to want to jockey," she admitted, "then I had my growth spurt." He laughed.

"What's your event?" He asked.

"I'm a jumper," she explained. "Juno's gonna win me some blue ribbons." She cooed, rubbing the horse's nose.

"Named for the movie or the month?" Dwayne asked.

"The goddess actually," Carlyle said. "Do they even have any horses that can ride western?"

"Nah," he shrugged, "I just like to hang out here, be around the animals. Makes me miss home less."

"I know that feeling," she whispered. "Juno can take a western bit, you know, if you ever want to," he looked at her hopefully. "Just be real careful with her Dwayne, my daddy would kill me if anything happened to her."

"Thanks," he said, "that's awful nice of you Miss Carlyle." She shrugged and walked Juno into her stall. There, she could be nice.

* * *

Tammy and Annie sat in her room looking at the freshman and new students directory, racking their brains trying to figure out if anyone from her past had enrolled.

"Maybe you should just tell Fulton," Annie said. Tammy sighed. "Have you thought of it?"

"I already told him that nothing happened while I was away," Tammy sighed, "I don't want him to think I lied."

"You didn't think anything did happen," Annie said softly. "He'll understand that." Tammy nodded. "What about this Sebastian guy? Could you call him?"

"Maybe," Tammy nodded. "I mean, you don't understand though, Seb, when I get around him, I can't control myself, I melt. I do really stupid things."

"Clearly," Annie raised her eyebrows.

"Judging!" Tammy said, "you promised you wouldn't!"

"Sorry," Annie sighed.

"Hey you guys," Julie walked in, sporting a pair of skinny jeans and a polo, "do I look OK?"

"You look way too hot to be going to visit your ex boyfriend," Tammy said. Annie nodded. Julie rolled her eyes. "Portman's really OK with that?"

"God, yes!" Julie rolled her eyes. "Scooter and I broke up a year ago, we're just friends now."

"Sometimes you can think that things are one way," Tammy said, "and then it turns out that they're something completely different." Julie looked at her.

"Um, OK?" Julie said, Annie shot her a look that said, it's not about you sweetie don't worry. "Connie was being weird about it."

"Well, yeah," Annie shrugged, "he's her ex boyfriend too, remember?"

"Oh my God!" Tammy said, "speaking of Connie's exes, did you see Duck Watch?" Julie rolled her eyes. "Luis is hooking up with that slut Emily."

"You do realize that when Fulton hooked up with her, you were going out with Charlie," Julie said, "you're not allowed to call her a slut."

"I am too allowed to call her a slut if she really is one," Tammy said, "and she _totally _is."

_

* * *

_

Spotted:

_Queen Bee chatting with the Cowboy about God knows what over dinner. Captain looking pleased with himself. Yes sweetie, you did that, good for you._

_Cat on a bus headed to see her ex, when the Cat's away her bash will play, won't he? We can only hope so._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took so long. As you can probably tell from my updating record, I've been completely focused on the Littles lately! But this chapter just came to me today, I would have had it up earlier, but I was totally engrossed in Wimbeldon! DID YOU SEE THAT MATCH, IT WAS INSANE! I actually put a little tribute to it at the end. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

_I got loads of emails last night, but this one is my favorites ever!_

_Hi there!_

_I just started college with someone who I think you know. (Tall, dark haired, gorgeous, but kind of white bread and boring) and he won't stop talking about this girl who's coming to visit him this weekend. I was really hoping we would hook up, but it seems like he's totally hung up on her. Do you have advice?_

_Advice? Well, I'd say give it up. We've all tried, but if it's who we're all thinking of, there's no way you can compete. Guys who fall for her don't get back up. Sorry!_

* * *

Julie stepped off the bus and sighed running her hands through her hair and looking around the depot. There were lots of kids a little older than her with duffle bags and backpacks sitting around, probably taking buses home for the weekend.

"Gaffney!" She heard her name shouted and smiled as she looked across the room and saw Scooter, a huge smile gracing his handsome face. She jogged over, tossing her bag easily onto her shoulder.

"Hi," she said, suddenly feeling flushed. It had been so long since she'd really looked at him, she'd forgotten how incredibly good looking Scooter was. "Um," they hugged awkwardly.

"So, how's it going?" He said casually, shoving his hands into the pockets of his khakis.

"Good," she said. "How's college?"

"OK," he smirked. "Summer?"

"Good," she said, and then laughed, "actually I waited tables, it kind of sucked." He laughed.

"Sure," he laughed. "In a restaurant?"

"No, at a country club," she sighed. His eyes popped. "I know, right?"

"Please tell me that you punched someone," he teased. She giggled. "Look about last year,"

"Let's just not talk about it," she whispered. "OK?" He nodded.

"How's Connie?" He tried innocuously. She looked at him. "She's back with Guy right? That's working out?"

"Yeah," Julie said. "She said to say hi." He nodded.

"And Portman?" He tried, "I'm surprised he didn't come out here with you."

"Scott," she mumbled. He smirked. "Look, I'm really glad to come see you, but I think there are certain things we shouldn't talk about yet," he nodded. "Namely Connie and Dean."

"Whatever you say Gaffney," he shrugged. "Come on, this weekend is going to be fun." She giggled as he playfully put his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

Tammy paced just outside of the school gates. She'd gotten another mysterious note today asking to meet her there. She wasn't sure why she didn't just ignore all of this, or maybe report it to someone at school, or at the very least tell Fulton, but she just needed to know who was doing it. Then she would be OK, she knew it.

"Tammy?" She turned and saw Charlie. "Um, hi."

"Hi," she said softly, disappointed.

"Whoa," he teased, "don't like knock me over with your enthusiasm or anything." She smiled and laughed lightly. Charlie had always managed to make her laugh. "What are you doing out here?"

"Um, just waiting for someone," she said cryptically looking around.

"Your drug dealer?" He said, she rolled her eyes, "it's OK, I usually meet mine at the back entrance, but this is good too." She laughed again. "What's going on with you? You've been extra weird since school started."

"It's just unfinished business," she said, "from when I was away this summer." Again, cryptic. Charlie nodded. "What are you doing out here? Did Carlyle let you off the leash again?"

"Cute," he nodded as she smiled. "Nah, she has riding practice, I'm heading home."

"Oh," Tammy nodded. "Say hi to your mom for me."

"Sure," he smiled. She kept pacing worriedly. "Look Tammy, I don't know what's going on, or why you're being all weird, but you should know, if you need to talk, I'm here OK?"

"OK," she nodded. "Thanks, I guess." He shrugged and started to board a bus as it pulled up. "Charlie," she said. He turned and looked at her. "Can you wait with me?"

"Sure," he whispered. "If you tell me what you're waiting for." She nodded.

"It's kind of a long story," she said. He sat down on a bench.

"I'm not going anywhere." He shrugged. She sat down next to him and smiled.

* * *

"Do you think I shoulda gone with her?" Portman said. "I should've gone with her."

"Will you shut up about it?" Fulton groaned. "She's not going to cheat on you. It's Julie, if she didn't do it this summer with that guy in Newport, she's not going to do it with Scooter."

"You don't know what that guy's capable of," Portman shook his head.

"I'm the one who stayed friends with Connie, remember?" Fulton raised his eyebrows. "I know what the guy's capable of. But I also know Julie, she's a little naïve, sure, but she's not stupid, dude." They both sat quietly for a minute. "Let's do something this weekend."

"Huh?" Portman said. "Like what, Julie's not around."

"There was a time," Fulton said, "you know, when we didn't have girlfriends, and we still managed to have a good time."

"Yes, but see, my girlfriend's not around, and yours is," Portman said. "I'm not third wheeling it with you two, sorry."

"Tammy's on like another planet this week," Fulton shrugged. "I doubt she'd care if we didn't hang out." Portman nodded.

"So you're suggesting some old school Bash Brother mayhem," Portman smirked. Fulton nodded. "OK, let's go for it."

* * *

Annie trotted from the tennis courts back towards the dorm, Adam chased after her tackling her into the grass. She giggled as her kissed her. They'd just been down at the tennis courts, hitting a few balls. Annie was a fantastic player, Adam was awful. She was determined to change that. After all, he was a natural athlete, and how on earth could they be the perfect prepster couple if it they didn't play preppy sports together. Adam claimed to be a good golfer, and Annie was OK, they hadn't gotten around to that.

"Adam," she whispered.

"Mm," he said, nuzzling her neck.

"I need to take a shower," she whispered. "I'm all sweaty."

"There's no way you worked up a sweat," he shook his head. "You barely moved."

"I'm delicate," she said. He laughed heartily and they kissed again. She felt Adam's hands run up her legs. "Here?" She whispered and he kissed her, "now?"

"If you don't mind," he mumbled and they kissed again. She giggled as she undid his fly.

_

* * *

Spotted: Prepsters playing on grass. Funny, I thought our courts were clay._

_Captain and Skate Princess on a park bench talking in hushed tones. Is it last year already?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So so so sorry for making you wait while I updated this. I was having major inspiration issues with it, but I finally got to a breakthrough! YAY! Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

_It seems there's a storm coming through, and I'm not talking about the one that The Skate Princess and Preppy Girl created in the new student files this afternoon. A serious thunderstorm just hit, so be careful. I'm starting to think lightning just might strike some places twice._

_Kitty at her first big college party. Kegs in the common room and cold pizza. Honestly, it seems like just her kind of scene, too laid back to notice much of anything. Especially the way her ex's hand keeps "accidentally" ending up on her thigh._

_Skate Princess waiting with the Captain. Waiting for what, though? And why with him?_

_It might be because the Bash Brothers are up to their old tricks. Spotted them spying on seniors to figure out what party to crash. Mm, it'll be a good night._

* * *

Carlyle sighed driving her car into the gates of campus. She'd just gotten her hair blown out and the heavens decided to open up. It was a pure waste of sixty dollars. Although she looked cute now, even if no one would see it. She frowned when she noticed Dwayne darting across the street in front of her. She was going to the boy's dorm anyway, she honked and pulled over.

"Hey," she rolled down the window, "hop in, I'll drive you." He nodded and got in. She started driving and then she noticed he was staring at her. "What?" She said self consciously.

"You look different," he said. She blushed.

"I got my hair done," she said, "that was before the rain though." He nodded. Charlie never noticed her hair.

"This is a great car," he said. She blushed again. "Another gift from your father?"

"I got a lot of guilt gifts this summer." She said quietly. "My parents were really rude to Charlie when he visited."

"So they bought you an Audi?" He asked.

"It sounds really stupid right?" She laughed. "That's just how my father's mind works though." They sat quietly as she continued to drive, music playing on the radio. Dwayne stopped.

"Is this Toby Keith?" He said. She looked at him. Toby Keith's "Whiskey Girl," was playing.

"Yeah," she said. He nodded approvingly. "Are you so surprised?"

"You kinda struck me as a Kenny Chesney girl," he shrugged. She laughed.

"God, no," she shuddered. "Although 'I Go Back' doesn't suck, or 'Keg in the closet.'" Dwayne laughed.

"I always liked the Memphis sound better than Nashville," he said.

"Johnny Cash?" She smiled.

"'Course," he laughed, "and more modern stuff, I saw the Tim McGraw Faith Hill tour couple summer's back."

"I wanted to go," Carlyle sighed, "but I was stuck up here for summer school, and Adam really didn't want to."

"That's right you two," he drifted off. "I forgot about that."

"Honestly, sometimes I do too," she laughed awkwardly. She noticed they were at the boy's dorm and parked the car.

"Thanks for the ride," he nodded.

"No problem," she said. "I'm going to see Charlie anyway." He nodded and they walked into the building.

* * *

Julie giggled propped up on the back of a couch at the party she and Scooter were at. She was watching him be effortlessly social, and look back at her and smile and wink occasionally. This kind of behavior had driven her crazy when they were dating, but now she didn't understand why. It was extremely endearing. He walked over and looked at her.

"Hello," she smiled.

"Hi," he said. "Are you doing OK? I feel bad for neglecting you."

"You aren't," she shook her head. "I'm casually observing." He laughed. "You're just as popular here as you were at Eden Hall."

"Oh no, I'm much more popular here," he said. She giggled. "I don't think I've realized how much I've missed you Gaffney." She looked at him.

"I've missed you too," she said softly. "I'm really glad we can be friends again." She said the last part emphatically, and much more for herself than for him. She _had _a boyfriend. She loved her boyfriend. End of story. But being here with Scooter it didn't feel like the end of story moment anymore. He seemed different, but the same, and all of it good. So she didn't exactly stop him as he inched closer and slid his hand onto her thigh.

"It's good to have friends," he teased, his face inches from hers.

"Yeah," she whispered, "very good." She sucked in her breath as he kissed her. "Don't do that." She said, not very convincingly.

"Don't kiss me back," he said simply and kissed her again. "I love you. Come on Kitty, don't pretend a little part of you doesn't still love me too." She sighed. He pushed a stray hair off her face. He was the only person who _ever _got away with calling her "Kitty." Except Duck watch. "Our little secret, no one from Eden Hall will ever find out." He kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. They made out for a few minutes.

"Scooter," she mumbled as he sucked gently on her earlobe. "Let's go back to your room for a little." He smiled as they walked back, hand in hand.

* * *

"Tamara!" A heavily accented female voice said from behind Tammy and Charlie, who were hiding underneath the arch of the main gate. "Bonjour Cherie!"

"Monique?" Tammy said as the tall slender French girl walked over and kissed her on the cheeks.

"Oui, c'est moi!" Monique giggled. "Did you not get my notes? I thought you would enjoy a little game. Qui est-ce que?" She pointed at Charlie.

"Um, Charlie Conway," Tammy said, "This is Monique San Pierre. We skated together is Switzerland."

"Hi," Charlie nodded. Monique smiled at him.

"You weren't in Monaco that night!" Tammy said.

"But of course I was," Monique said confused. "Sebastian called me as soon as he ran into you. You always black out when you drink and take the pills."

"I didn't take," Tammy said as Charlie stared at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to change my coaching, and I hear it is working for you," she shrugged. "Goodbye cherie," she kissed her on the cheek. "See you soon." She bounced away.

"You alright?" Charlie said. Tammy nodded. "Who is she?"

"Just this friend," she said. "What time is it?"

"Almost five," he said. "Oh shit! I was supposed to meet Carlyle a half hour ago!" He sped off and Tammy swallowed. She was alone now. Fulton had texted her before and said he was going out with Portman.

_

* * *

Spotted:_

_Princess's tormentor revealed. What is it about those Frenchies that bring out the worst in us? Something tells me, our little blonde won't be able to resist her old wicked ways._

_Cowboy taking a walk in the rain as the Captain speeds back in to our Queen Bee. Lonely hearts club, table for one!

* * *

_

_**Please Review! I love you guys!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: No reviews? I am sad, please review this time! Keep it coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

_Party time! Yes every one, even the most homebody among them are out and about tonight. Well, except for the Cat, who my college sources say hasn't been seen in about fifteen minutes. Hm? Whatever can be done in so short a time? I can think of a few things._

_Captain got quite the country fried chew out by the Queen for being late. But they seem just fine now, with the in crowd at a secret rager in the woods behind the football field, holding hands and laughing._

_The perfect couple just showed and she noticed the speedster and his sophomores. Was that just us or did her cheeks go red when they made eye contact? And we can't say that makes a certain girl of the Carrie Underwood nemesis variety very happy. _

_And the bashes? Oh they're the life of the party as predicted. And don't think our newest international student hasn't noticed. But her sights aren't sent on her once bffs boy, oh no, she can't seem to take her eyes off his partner in crime. Not that any of us can either mind you, so we don't exactly blame her._

* * *

Julie giggled as Scooter kissed her neck and undid her fly, the two of them lying on his bed. She unbuttoned his shirt.

"Mm, Kitty," he whispered. "I'm so glad." She groaned, as his hand ran into her panties.

"Don't say anything else," she whispered. "Please, just kiss me." He kissed her deeply and she undid his fly. She shuddered as he kissed her shoulder. She knew somewhere deep down that this had to happen, someday, she knew she would be with him.

"Julie," he said and stopped. She looked at him.

"What?" She said. "Do you need a condom or something?"

"I want to talk to you," he said, "I love you, OK, you know that?" She stopped. "And this is meant to be, it always has been." She nodded, but pulled back.

"Please don't ask me what I'm thinking you're about to ask me Scooter," she sighed, "please don't make me think about this."

"Can you stay with him, really?" He said. She sighed. "I know you love him or whatever, but you used to love me, I think you could love me again."

"You're going to make me think about it." She groaned. He nodded. She kissed him crawling on top of him. "Why don't we think about it in the morning, hm?" The kissed again he pulled her shirt off.

* * *

"Aren't they all just tres charmant?!" Monique giggled walking over to Tammy, who continued to bite her thumb nail. "Which one is yours?"

"The tall one over there," Tammy said and pointed at Fulton, who was having a chugging contest with Portman. Not exactly the light she wanted to show him in.

"The one with all the muscles?" Monique said. "How disappointing."

"What?" Tammy said. "No! That's Portman. Mine's the other one, Fulton."

"And this Port-man," Monique's accent changed the name, "Il n'as pas une copine?" Tammy frowned. The French word for lover, or girlfriend felt odd in Tammy's ear.

"He does," she said quickly. "She's just away for the weekend."

"Mm," Monique laughed, "then that is too bad for her, non?"

"No, Monique don't," Tammy sighed, knowing it was stupid as the taller girl flitted away. Not that it mattered, she had to remember that. Portman was completely devoted to Julie. Fulton walked over. "Hey baby," she giggled and kissed him. "Are you and your Bash Brother doing?"

"We're having fun," he said. "What's your friend doing?"

"Who?" She said. He nodded towards Monique. "She's not my friend."

"Tam?" He said. "Come on, she screams Eurotrash skate skank." She frowned at him. "You however are not at all like that, you are elegant and beautiful and worldly. Hugely different."

"That's what I thought." She kissed him. "Go, have your guys night," she pushed him away. "I promised you that I wouldn't get in the way, plus you can save Monique from making a fool of herself with Portman." He kissed her and headed back.

"Hi," Annie ran over, "pretend like we're really deep in conversation."

"OK," Tammy said. "Why?"

"Because I cannot have sex with Adam again today," she sighed. Tammy snorted and her drink went up her nose. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry sweetie," Tammy said. "But that's kind of how it works."

"But it's all he wants to do," Annie groaned, "and I liked it at first, but now, I miss my Adam, who needed me to check his math homework, and was happy when I kissed him and used to tell me things like that my hair was his favorite color in the world."

"Annie, honey," Tammy said. "Why don't you tell him that?" She sighed. "So my mysterious blackmailer," Annie nodded. "She's over there, hitting on Portman."

"Wow," Annie said, "letting her do that might be revenge enough."

"Seriously," Tammy laughed.

* * *

Connie walked to the bar that had been set up on a rock, separating from Guy for the first time all night. Luis walked over.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said softly, "I haven't seen you." He nodded. "You seem, um busy."

"Yeah," he laughed. "Thanks for saving me from that last year, I have to deal with it now, but, God, it's annoying." She laughed. "Are you and Guy doing good?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "We're good, I mean, it's hard with Carlyle around, but we make it work."

"Right," he nodded.

"Baby," Emily bounced over and kissed Luis. "I was wondering where you got off to. Hi Connie."

"Hi Emily," she said, her face flushed and red. "I should go find Guy." Emily nodded and stuck her tongue in Luis's ear. Connie walked away.

"What was that?" Luis said pushing Emily away.

"Whatever," she said. "It got rid of her didn't it?" She kissed him.

"I didn't want to get rid of her," he said. "We were talking." She frowned. "You know what, whatever it was that we were doing, it's over." She laughed.

"Fine," she said. "When you get bored with the sophomores, and trying to pry the homecoming queen from her king, get back to me." She walked away.

* * *

"So what were you doing all day?" Carlyle asked her hand intertwined with Charlie's.

"I was counseling Tammy through a crisis," he shrugged. She raised her eyebrows. He kissed her. "Don't get all pissy, I'll never be able to resist taking your bra off in front of everyone if you get all pouty." She sighed and kissed him. "Did you have a good afternoon?"

"I got my hair done," she said. "And then I talk to Dwayne a little."

"Yeah, what's the deal there?" Charlie said. He wasn't jealous. Not really. Not exactly. Not a lot.

"Well, you said you wanted me to be nicer to your friends." She shrugged. "Dwayne is your friend."

"I meant like Connie," he said.

"And I will be nicer to Connie," she sighed, "but I like hanging out with Dwayne, he listens, and we have a lot in common. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous!"

"I am not jealous!" He frowned. She shrugged. "I'm not."

"Fine," she said and stood up and saw Dwayne walking over. "I'm going to say hi to my new friend then."

"Fine," Charlie shrugged. She smiled coyly and walked over and hugged him.

_

* * *

Spotted:_

_A sock on the door of one college boy's dorm. Naughty, Naughty Kitty. What can we say? We've been waiting for you to get the itch to be bad again._

_One angry jilted super slut, two senior football players. You do the math._

_Captain steaming, and the poor cowboy, stuck playing pawn to the Queen Bee, and he doesn't even know it._

_Bashes shouting drinking and being generally loutish. Such fun, even if the Skate Princess's face is red over it._

_

* * *

_

**Please, Please, Please Review! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for reviewing! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

_We all knew that by dawn's early light things would be different. For one thing, the Cat was spotted fleeing the scene of her crime. But sweetheart, no matter where you run, you just can't hide._

_What happens when you fall out of favor with a queen? The Captain may just find out, after last night's spat they were seen eating breakfast at separate table for the first time in months._

_Bashes haven't left bed. Guys night is all well and good, but when it's been a while the morning after can be so difficult._

_Prepsters slept on their own too. Something tells me she just needs a little space. _

* * *

Julie hurriedly got dressed in the morning. Scooter wasn't awake yet, maybe she could sneak out before he woke up. She didn't want to deal with what last night meant.

"Hey," he rolled over. "Where are you heading?" She looked at him.

"To the bus station," she said. "I have to get back."

"You weren't even going to kiss me good bye?" He teased getting out of bed and kissed her. She whimpered and put her arms around his neck. "Why did we even break up?"

"You cheated on me," she said. He laughed. "And I was in love with Dean."

"Small details," he smirked. She giggled. "So, what now?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I guess I'll call you." He nodded and they kissed each other.

"I love you," he said. She nodded.

"I um," she swallowed, "I should go."

"Right," he said. "Sure," he pushed her hair behind her ear. "I really enjoyed last night Julie."

"I did too," she said. "I really did." He smiled. "I see now, why Connie had so much trouble staying away from you." He laughed.

"I hope you have trouble too," he kissed her again.

"Bye Scooter," she whispered and slipped out, pulling her shoes on. "I'll call you, I promise." She walked out and sighed. What was she thinking?

* * *

Carlyle woke up and stretched feeling around in her dorm bed for Charlie. Then she remembered he wasn't there. What had they even fought about? Oh right, he was being a jerk about her new friendship with Dwayne. And maybe she'd then flirted with Dwayne a little to prove her point. Which was sort of bitchy. Crap, that meant Charlie won!

"Hi," Connie walked in, drying her hair with a towel. "Did you know that weird French girl got a single?"

"Really?" Carlyle said. Connie nodded. "That sucks."

"So what did you and Charlie fight about last night?" Connie said.

"God, he's being so ridiculous," Carlyle rolled her eyes. "He _told _me he wanted me to be nicer to his friends, and then I was and he got all 'I mean I wanted you to be nicer to Connie,' and possessive." She kicked her feet out from under the covers and stood up.

"Oh," Connie said. "Sure, yeah, that makes sense." She stopped. "Wait, no it doesn't. What are you talking about?"

"OK, so I sort of flirted with Dwayne," Carlyle said. Connie looked at her. "Like that's some big shock, I flirt with other guys."

"Dwayne?" Connie said. Carlyle nodded. "Dwayne Robertson?" Carlyle nodded. "We're talking about the same guy right? With the cowboy hat and the guitar?"

"Yeah," Carlyle stood up and looked in the mirror. "Ugh, God, I'm all puffy! I should know better than to drink beer, I always get bloated." Connie stared at her. "Oh, right, we're having a conversation. Yeah, we started hanging out because of my horse and everything, we have a lot in common."

"Oh," Connie said. "Right, well, that explains why."

"What explains why?" Carlyle frowned.

"Why Charlie got jealous," Connie said. Carlyle looked at her. "Carlyle, what do you guys have in common?" The other girl went to talk, "besides sex."

"Oh, besides sex?" Carlyle said. Connie nodded. "I um," she said and frowned. "We're both popular."

"Popularity and sex," Connie said. Carlyle nodded. "You know I was in that relationship last year."

"With Luis," Carlyle nodded.

"No," Connie frowned. "Luis and I have a lot in common. I meant Scooter."

"Oh right," she said. "You were with him." She stopped. "You know something Connie, you're kind of a slut."

"I'm starting to realize that myself," Connie said and the two girls started giggling.

* * *

Portman got up and walked outside. Fulton was still drooling and asleep. It had been kind of a wild night. He stretched and headed to the bus stop. Julie would be getting in soon.

"Hello," he sighed. That weird French girl that Tammy knew was already up, and apparently had gone for a jog already.

"Uh, hi," he said.

"You ran off last night," she said. He smiled. She was extremely hot, very tall, and thin, just like Tammy. Her hair was jet black and her skin was really pale. Basically, she was the anti Julie. And the accent was really, really sexy.

"Yeah, um," he said. "Like I said, and Tammy said she said, I've got a girlfriend."

"But she was not there," Monique said. "She was visiting her old boyfriend." He nodded. "This does not worry you. I know that I never visit ex boyfriends except to,"

"Julie's not like that," he said simply. "I actually have to go meet her."

"Hm," Monique shrugged. "Well, if you ever change your mind," she smiled and winked jogging away. He watched her go and then shook himself. He didn't have time for crazy French figure skaters, who apparently had been stalking Tammy. Not to mention there was Julie. Julie, his girlfriend, who he loved, and had always loved and would always love. Or something like that.

* * *

Annie walked into breakfast and then sat down next to Adam. She smiled waiting for him to kiss her.

"Adam," she said.

"Hi," he smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She frowned. That was weird. Tammy and Fulton sat down with them, and then Charlie.

"Have you guys seen Carlyle?" He asked. "Or Cowboy? Have you seen either of them?"

"We're not exactly friends with Carlyle," Tammy said. "And um, why would you be looking for Dwayne?" Charlie scowled. She glanced over seeing Monique walk in. "I have to go."

"What's going on with her?" Adam said.

"Oh that French girl was stalking her," Charlie shrugged. Fulton looked at him. "What?"

"She told you that?" He said.

"Sure," Charlie nodded. Fulton nodded. "Dude! We just talked."

"Whatever," Fulton mumbled and got up and walked away. Charlie sighed and followed him.

"Why didn't you kiss me?" Annie asked turning to Adam.

"Huh?" He said. "You said you needed space." He shrugged.

"I meant not having sex all the time," she said. "Not like, not kissing. God, what is wrong with you?" She stood up and stormed out.

"Fine," Adam said. "Easier to finish my breakfast without all of you people and your stupid problems." He mumbled.

_

* * *

Spotted: Perfect Girl and Queen walking around campus arm in arm and giggling and chatting. Didn't they hate each other a week ago? God, if even I can't keep up anymore what is happening to the world._

_Frenchie jogging around campus, boys whistling as she passes. She seems to like it._

_Cat and Bash saying hello very awkwardly. Will she tell him what a bad girl she was this weekend? Wait and see!

* * *

_

**Keep those reviews coming. XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OK, so this is literally the 5th time I'm trying to post this chapter. I'm severely annoyed. Like severely. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and sorry for flooding your mailboxes today, those of you on alert lists.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

_Is it just me or does everyone seem just cold on this cool fall evening? We haven't even seen our prepsters try to hold hands in the library, let alone some of the much less Beatlesque activities that he used to try there._

_The Cat and Bash still oddly quiet. Secrets breed discomfort, but we've seen that happen between couples before._

_As for the other Bash? He's been an absolute ice cube, we think he might feel a little threatened. Princess trying her best to melt him, but if even she can't, who knows what's happening next?_

_And did we mention the reigning queen and her consort of choice can't seem to stop fighting. _

* * *

"Hi," Julie walked into Connie and Carlyle's room. Connie looked at her.

"Hi," she said carefully. "You look awful." Julie nodded. "What's up?" Julie sat down.

"I did something kind of terrible," she whispered. Connie nodded. "I mean, it's," she closed her eyes.

"Julie what is it?" Connie said. "It's me, you can tell me anything!" Julie sighed. "Jules," she whispered. "Please?"

"It's um, this weekend," Julie said. Connie nodded. "I um, I had sex with Scooter." Connie looked at her, her face hardened. "Connie, I know, I,"

"I think you should go," Connie whispered.

"Connie," she said, her voice trembling. "Listen to me! I feel terrible, I mean, remember last year? When you cheated on Guy, I just need,"

"You stopped speaking to me when I hooked up with Scooter," Connie said. "Can you at least give me like a minute to process it before asking me for advice?"

"Sure," Julie whispered. "I can do that."

"OK," Connie whispered. "And you should tell Portman. He deserves to know, and keeping it a secret is only going to hurt both of you."

"Right," Julie nodded. "Sure," she closed her eyes. "I shouldn't have done it. It was stupid, but we were drunk, and he kept saying that he still loved me."

"Yeah, he's good at that," Connie whispered. Julie looked at her. "Do you want to get back together with him?"

"I don't think so," Julie said. Connie looked at her. "No, no of course not, I love Dean. I want to be with him."

"Yeah," Connie said. "And he loves you. But are you sure he loves you enough?" Julie swallowed. Over the past year Dean had put up with a lot, and she knew it. The stuff with Scooter, and then Trent, this ass hole who'd sexually harassed her all summer in Newport.

"I can only hope he does." Julie sighed. Connie nodded. "How did you deal with this?"

"I didn't," Connie said. "I hid from it." Julie nodded. "It was nice though right?"

"Oh my God!" Julie groaned. "So nice! I mean, I felt weird after, but during it just felt,"

"Right," Connie nodded. "I know, that's why I couldn't just walk away. I felt right when we were together." Julie nodded.

* * *

"I don't know why you're mad at me," Tammy said.

"I'm not mad at you," Fulton shook his head.

"You're mad at me," she said. He looked at her. "Tell me why, Fult."

"You told Charlie," he whispered. She closed her eyes. "I've been asking you for a week, what's going on, and you said nothing, you said everything was fine, but then you told Charlie what was happening."

"I didn't want to," she said.

"What?" He shrugged. "What didn't you want?"

"I didn't want to see the look on your face when you're disappointed in me again," she said. He looked at her. "And you know what I'm talking about, don't pretend you don't." He looked away. "I am who I am, Fulton, I did what I did before us, and I won't apologize for it anymore. I told Charlie because he was there, don't read anything else into it." He nodded. "So can you kiss me, and tell me everything's OK?" He kissed her softly.

"Everything's OK," he whispered. She nodded. "I don't mean to look at you like that."

"I know," she said. "But you do, and I feel horrible every time you do." He nodded.

"You were the victim, Tammy," he touched her face. "You didn't make a mistake, you went to a party and they drugged you." She nodded and pressed her face into his chest. "You really don't remember anything?"

"I remember drinking with Seb," she shrugged. "And just champagne, nothing too strong." Fulton nodded.

"We're going to figure out what happened," he said. "I promise." She nodded. "And I'm going to try to stop looking at you that way." She nodded and he kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered. They kissed.

* * *

"You should probably register for fall SATs," Annie said. Adam nodded. "That way you can take them, and we can know what you have to work on."

"Sure," Adam said. "Annie," she looked at him. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. He looked at her. "Adam, nothing, OK? Focus, this is junior year. You want to go to college right?"

"I dunno," he shrugged, "I was kinda thinking of going right to the NHL, you know like Crosby."

"Adam," she groaned.

"Yes, I want to go to college," he sighed. "Or I want the option, I know this year is important. I will register for the SATs, I will follow whatever study plan you have for me, I will get B's and maybe a few A's, but you've got to tell me what's going on with you." She frowned.

"Just because we had sex doesn't mean I want the boyfriend girlfriend stuff to stop," she said.

"What?" He laughed. "Annie, I'm still your boyfriend."

"You used to take me out places," she said. "And you held my hand, and told me I was pretty." He nodded. "You don't do that stuff anymore, you just kiss me and start taking my underwear off." He sighed.

"Right," he said. "So I've been a bad boyfriend lately."

"Yes," she nodded. "Very bad," he smiled.

"Maybe you can punish me later," he smirked.

"God," she rolled her eyes. "It's like this conversation never happened." She stood up. "Do your Latin homework. Come by when you finished, I'll look it over and if you got the verbs right maybe we'll make out a little." She tossed her bag over her shoulder. She kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. She smiled and started walking. "Annie," he called after her. She turned around. "I do think you're very pretty." She smiled.

"You too honey," she laughed.

* * *

"I think you're being a jackass," Carlyle said simply as Charlie sat down next to her and asked what was wrong.

"I think you're being a bitch," he said. "So now that we've got that cleared up."

"I'd rather be a bitch than a hypocrite," she said and closed her notebook and stood up. He sighed and followed after her outside.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He said.

"You know exactly what it means!" She said. "Or am I just supposed to shrug it off that you were a half hour late to meet me because you were helping Tammy Duncan when you told me you were going to see your mother?"

"It's different," he said.

"You're right it is," she nodded. "Since I didn't lie to you and I've never had sex with Dwayne, it's very different."

"I think I've earned a little slack Carlyle," he said shortly. She stared at him with her arms crossed. "I spent the whole summer dealing with passive aggressive crap from your family and most of your friends. And I did that because I love you."

"Yeah," she said. "I love you too. But I'm really pissed at you right now, so don't call me until I tell you I'm not."

"Fine," he nodded.

"Fine," she said and turned around

_

* * *

Spotted:_

_Cat and Perfect Girl walking and talking. Good to be friends again, making the same mistake can do that I think._

_Captain on his own for most of the day, planning strategy with his coach. Needs something to distract himself? Probably._

**Fingers crossed anyone can see this. Thanks again and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter, despite the difficulties. I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

_Ducks have been shut up in the hockey rink all afternoon. Boring. Nothing to report there. Except the Cat apparently was letting pucks by her like crazy. Is she a little distracted perhaps? I wonder why?_

_Queen Bee spotted storming all over campus mumbling to herself. That doesn't bode well._

* * *

Julie walked over to Dean after they finished practice and took a deep breath. She'd decided to tell him.

"Hey babe," he kissed her. "Listen, I was thinking, um, I know we said we'd go out tonight, but,"

"I have to tell you something," she said. "And when I do, you're completely entitled to hate me and never speak to me again." He nodded his face getting serious. "This weekend, I mean I," she swallowed. "God, I was so stupid. I love you so much and you've been so good to me and,"

"Julie," he looked at her. "Forget it OK, whatever it is, if you're this upset, I don't,"

"I had sex with Scooter," she said softly. He closed his eyes. "We were drunk, not that that's an excuse."

"OK," he said. She looked at him.

"OK?" She said.

"OK," he nodded. "So you had sex with him. It's not like you still have feelings for him right? Anyway, do you want to get dinner and then see a movie or the other way around, because sometimes you get hungry after the movie and then we have to eat again anyway?"

"Dean, did you hear what I just said?" She looked at him.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Look, Julie, I kind of figured this would happen. So let's just pretend it didn't, OK?"

"You figured this would happen?" She said. He nodded. "Why?"

"Because you do this, Julie," he sighed. "You make bad decisions, I don't if it's because you're completely naïve or you just don't care, but it happens."

"I can't believe you think that about me!" She said. He shrugged. "I mean, how long have you thought that about me?"

"Wait a minute," he said. "You cheated on me and now you're mad at me?"

"Forget it," she shook her head. "You said we could forget it happened right?"

"Right," he nodded.

"Then let's forget it," she said. "I have to get some work done, but um maybe we can do a late movie?"

"Sure," he nodded.

"Great," she turned around and walked away. She realized it was the first time in a year that they'd ever not said they loved each other when they said good bye.

* * *

Carlyle walked angrily into the stable. She needed to ride, and now. She needed to be not thinking. Had she actually just broken up with Charlie? She frowned when she reached Juno's stall and she wasn't there. She figured she must be out in the pen or something and walked out. She glanced over and noticed someone in the ring. She walked out and smiled see Dwayne on Juno.

"Figures," she mumbled and jumped up, leaning against the fence. She put her fingers into her mouth and whistled. Juno immediately started trotting over and Dwayne laughed. "Hi there." She smiled.

"That was kind of reckless," he said. She tossed her hair behind her shoulders.

"I try not to resist too many impulses," she smiled. He nodded and dismounted. "You don't have to."

"She's your horse." He shrugged. "If you wanna ride."

"I just wanted to get away for a minute." She said quietly.

"Yeah, I heard that you and Charlie had a fight," he nodded. She nodded too. "I'll go."

"You really don't have too," she said. "I mean, I'd like it if you stayed. I don't really have anyone to talk to about this."

"Carlyle, you're the most popular girl in school," he said. "You have tons of friends." She laughed.

"Yeah," she said. "And if I told them I fought with Charlie, they'd just worry if that meant we couldn't go to parties at Adam's house anymore." He laughed. "I don't know why I never talked to you before."

"No one talks to me," he shrugged. "They talk at me." She nodded. "Why'd you start?"

"I don't know," she said softly. "I mean, at first because Charlie said I should be nicer to y'all." He nodded. "But I like talking to you." Juno seemed to suddenly realize she was being ignored and snorted and nudged Dwayne. "She likes you."

"I like her," he smiled. "I was going to take her in."

"I'll do it," Carlyle said. "I need the distraction."

"Can I help?" He asked. She smiled.

"Sure," she said softly. "I'd like that." He smiled and they walked the horse back quietly together.

* * *

Portman sighed his head ducked under the hood of his car. He didn't know anything about cars, but he had to do something. He was bored and frustrated.

"'Ello?" He looked up and saw Monique walk in. He nodded at her. "What is it that you are doing?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. She walked over and leaned over the engine. "I'm just trying to um,"

"You problem is with the fanbelt," she said. He looked at her. "It is too thin, you need a new one."

"You know about cars?" He said. She nodded. "How?"

"One summer Tammy, myself and our friend Mariana went to Italy. I spent most of it with a boy who liked Ferraris." She shrugged.

"Liked?" He raised his eyebrows. He'd heard enough of Tammy's Europe stories to know that this guy probably didn't just like Ferraris, but probably owned several.

"Well, he raced them," Monique laughed. He nodded. "You are again without your girlfriend."

"Yeah," he nodded. She smiled. "We had a fight, or something." She raised her eyebrows.

"This has to do with her going to see her old boyfriend no?" She said. He nodded. She closed the hood and propped up on the car. He looked at her, she was wearing a pair of blue shorts and white tank top. With her dark black hair and pale skin she didn't look unlike a pinup girl. "Elle sortie avec lui?"

"What?" He said, having to take his eyes away from her legs.

"Did she sleep with him?" She said. "I am sorry, I'm used to everybody speaking both French and English, I still slip."

"Yeah," he said, "and um, yeah she did. It's OK though, I'm OK with it. She had to get it out of her system."

"That is practical," she nodded and slid down. "But seems unfair." He blinked at her as she slid her arms around his neck. "Perhaps you should, how do you say, make things equal."

"Even it up?" He said.

"Oui," she smiled. "Even it up." She kissed him. He took her waist and pulled her close.

* * *

_Spotted: Queen and Cowboy tending to their noble steed.._

_And a Bash enjoying some frenching and more in the autoshop. I guess True Love doesn't win this time. It's such a shame. I do love a happy ending.

* * *

_

**Alright, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to Snowflake22 for reviewing. Everyone else, step it up guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

_With a new day dawning it seems like everything is changing. _

_Queen Bee turned Lone Wolf? She's been all on her own for the past twenty four hours, barely talking to anyone. Of course her underlings are now scrambling. Drones don't do well on their own._

_Of course the Frenchie seems to be cooking up a new game. Is it because she's realizing Ice Princess and Bash are onto her old one?_

_Prepsters are back in perfect couple mode. Anyone who walked past her locker so the rose he taped to it. Boys just don't think sometimes._

_And what about the Cat and her Bash? She was spotted waiting outside of her dorm for a few hours last night. And he never showed. Of course we all know why. Will she ever find out?_

* * *

Julie walked over to Dean's locker the next day. He looked at her.

"Hey," he kissed her.

"Hi," she said. "So, um, last night."

"Oh God, babe," he sighed, "I'm sorry, I was working on the car and I got all caught up. And then I was going to call, but I figured you'd be asleep."

"You were working on your car?" She said.

"Uh huh," he nodded and closed the locker door.

"You don't know anything about cars," she said, following him as he walked. He sighed. "And you just bought it, did it really break down already?"

"Julie," he said. "Look, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," she said.

"Then, I was working on my car last night," he said and kissed her. "OK?"

"OK," she said softly. "Are we good, I mean, after yesterday?"

"We're fine," he nodded. She looked at him. "Julie, I gotta get to class."

"Dean," she said as he walked away. "You really don't have anything else to say?"

"No," he said. "I think we're good." She nodded.

"Right," she said. "We're good."

"Hey," Annie walked over. "You look shell shocked."

"Dean hasn't said he loves me in like a week," Julie whispered. Annie looked at her. "And I think he was with someone else last night." Annie looked at her. "I don't even get to be upset about it because of this whole Scooter thing."

"Oh baby," Annie hugged her. "Adam was being a dick too, I called him on it and then I got flowers."

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to work this time." Julie said. "Annie, I think we might be breaking up."

* * *

Connie sat down in class and got her notebook out.

"Hey," Luis said and sat down next to her.

"Hey," she smiled. "So, um, how was your summer?"

"Good," he nodded. "You got back together with Guy."

"Yeah," she nodded. They laughed. "So we can be friends again right?"

"Yeah," he said. "Definitely."

"Good," she said. "Because that would suck if we couldn't."

"Yeah," he nodded. "It would. I mean is Guy cool with it?"

"Yeah," she said. "He is. He has study hall during my lunch, do you want to eat together?"

"That's kind of where we went wrong last year isn't it?" He said.

"Well, yeah," she nodded. "But Julie will probably be there too." He laughed.

"OK," he nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

Carlyle walked quietly down the hallway with her books in one arm.

"Carlyle," one of the girls from the social committee, Ashley, walked over. "What's going on this weekend?"

"I don't care," she mumbled and opened her locker. "Do whatever you want." She changed her books.

"Look, just because you broke up with Charlie Conway," Ashley started. Carlyle looked at her, her eyes piercing.

"Charlie and I did not break up!" She said. "We're just taking a break."

"Whatever," she said. "Does this mean that we can't go if Adam Banks has a party?" Carlyle groaned.

"Carlyle," Charlie walked up. "Listen, can we talk?"

"Sure," she said happy to escape. They walked away. "Thanks, she was being so weird," he pulled her close and kissed her. "Charlie," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I was being such an ass, and I," he sighed. "I don't want to break up, OK? I love you, and there's good stuff here."

"Yeah," she nodded. "There is," she sighed, "but I mean, Charlie," he kissed her again. "Mm," she said. "OK, so we're good."

"OK," he nodded. "So what was Ash's deal?"

"Nothing," Carlyle said. "She and the others were just upset because I've been in a bad mood about us." Charlie nodded. They kissed again. "I have to go. I have class."

"Right," Charlie nodded. "What about after?"

"I have winter dance committee meeting," she said. "And then I have to take Juno out. And you have practice anyone, so, dinner?"

"Sure," he said. "Oh except," he sighed.

"What?" She sighed.

"I told my mom," he said. "I mean, I haven't been home for dinner yet since school started and,"

"I can come," she said. "Right?" He smiled.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Sure, um, so we'll meet later." She nodded and kissed him.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said. She smiled.

* * *

Julie walked into the dining room and sat down with Dean and Fulton and Tammy at lunch. Fulton and Tammy were in their usual lip lock.

"Hey," Julie said. "Dean, can we talk?" He looked at her.

"Sure," he stood up and they walked outside. "What's up?"

"What were you doing last night?" She said. "And I want the truth."

"Julie," he sighed.

"Were you with someone else?" She asked. He closed his eyes. "I know that after last week I have no right to ask, but I just," she took a deep breath. "I mean I told you the truth."

"OK," he said. "So you want the truth?" She nodded. "The truth is I don't know that I can be with you anymore." She swallowed. "I mean, I love you, I guess, but," she swallowed. He looked at her. "I don't think I can get passed you being with him." She swallowed and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too," she whispered and wiped her eyes. "I love you so much."

"Yeah," he said. "But not enough. You wouldn't have slept with him if you loved me enough." She sniffed. "Don't cry," he shook his head. "Just don't."

"Fine," she said. "But you know you never answered my question." She turned around and walked away.

* * *

_Spotted:_

_Tearful Cat behind the science building. Things look as over as they could possibly be. It's sad to see something beautiful stop. Even I can't relish in this juiciness. I'm just too sad._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks as always for the reviews, keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

_This just in__! Lax boys are kicking off the school year in style. Huge rager happening tonight. Even college boys showing up. I know where I'm headed tonight! See you all there._

* * *

Julie lay curled up in bed with her fingers in her mouth. She couldn't stop crying. It had been almost a week. Tammy walked in and rolled her eyes.

"God, are you still doing this?" Tammy sighed and sat down. Julie sat up.

"I'm trying not to," Julie sighed and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Sweetie we've talked about this," Tammy handed her a tissue. "If you have to cry don't wipe your snot on your sleeve." Julie nodded and blew her nose. "Come on, get dressed, we're going out."

"Where?" Julie frowned. "Anywhere we go, he'll be there."

"There's a lacrosse party," Tammy said. Julie looked at her. "The Ducks never go."

"Lacrosse party?" Julie said. "Fulton's OK with it?"

"Sure," Tammy said. "He and Dean and Monique are going to hang out." Julie stopped. "Oh, um, not because he wants to, obviously, but he's going to try and figure out what happened in Monaco."

"Oh," Julie said. "So he's like dating her?"

"No," Tammy shook her head. "They're having sex, but dating, no."

"That's worse," Julie frowned.

"Not really," Tammy said. "Monique will get bored, she always does. Get dressed come on."

"No," Julie said. Tammy groaned. "It's only been like a week." Tammy sighed.

"Fine, I'll pick out your outfit," she walked over and flipped through her closet. "No, no, no," she shook her head.

"Tammy," Julie groaned.

"You're going to borrow something of mine," Tammy said. Julie sighed. "Come on, we'll dance on a table or something." Julie laughed.

* * *

Once they were at the party, Tammy was immediately surrounded by guys giving her drinks. Julie was amazed, as usual at her ability to flirt and dance and yet still not lead them on. Maybe she started out every conversation with "I have a boyfriend." Or maybe it was something she learned in Europe.

"Julie?" She turned and smiled involuntarily seeing Scooter. She shouldn't be smiling at him. She hated him. It was all his fault she didn't have a boyfriend anymore. "Hi.:

"Hi," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh um, this guy, I know him kind of," he said. "I go to school with his brother who got the liquor."

"Oh," she said. "Right." He smiled. "What?"

"You look amazing." He said. She blushed. She was wearing a pair of white leggings and a tiny black dress over them. "Is Dean here?"

"We broke up," she said. He nodded. "I told him about us and," she sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't call you, it's just been really hard."

"Sure," he said. "But you're single now right?" She nodded.

"Yeah," she said, keeping her voice even, absolutely sure she was making her point, "but I'm not over him." He nodded and they stood quietly.

"Do you want to go someplace and talk?" He asked.

"But just talk," she nodded.

"Sure," he said. "Come on." They walked into a living room, which was empty and sat down. "Are you doing OK?"

"No," she laughed. "Tammy's totally fed up with me. And Connie hates talking about it because we still can't talk about you." He nodded.

"Sure," he nodded. He pushed her hair behind her ears. "It was the biggest mistake of my life letting you go."

"Scooter," she sighed. He kissed her. "Mm," she pushed him away. "No, I can't, I mean, that's how all of this started." He smiled and kissed her again, this time sliding one hand onto her thigh. "Stop," she moved it and tried to pull away.

"Come on," he said. "Like we said last night, this is how it's supposed to be." He kissed her again, one hand creeping up her leg, and the other groping her breast. She squirmed, trying to get away and stiffen her body at the same time. "Jules, baby, come on, I know you want it."

"Stop," she managed to whimper as his hand moved between her legs.

"Everything OK in here?" Someone walked in. Scooter pulled back.

"Yeah," he nodded. Julie sat up and pulled her dress back down.

"You sure about that?" The new guy said looking at Julie. "Look, Sean, the guy who's house this is asked me to make sure that people stayed out of this room." Scooter stood up and walked over to him. "You'll have to grope girls who are too young and hot for you against their will someplace else buddy." Scooter snorted and looked at Julie. She refused to look at him.

"Whatever," he sighed and walked away. The new guy sat down.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Sorry, um, if they don't want people in here I'll go," she stood up.

"No," he laughed. "Don't worry about it, I made that shit up, I walked by and heard the no don't stop-ness going down, I figured I'd step in."

"Well thanks, um," she said. "I'm sorry I,"

"Pierce," he said. She looked at him. "I know, lame name." She laughed.

"I'm Julie," she said and shook his hand.

"I know," he said. "Sorry, that sounded creepy. It's just I go to Eden Hall, so I know who you are. Every one knows who you are."

"Right," she said. "I should probably find my friend and just go."

"Your friend?" He said. "The other blonde girl, in the leather pants?"

"That's her," Julie nodded.

"Yeah, her boyfriend just showed up," he said. "They're not going anywhere for a while."

"Right," she sighed.

"So if your ex boyfriend was um, that guy," he said. "Why isn't your current boyfriend kicking his ass?"

"I don't have a current boyfriend," she said. "Just two ex." He nodded. "If you use that as justification to make a move on me right now…"

"Wasn't even gonna think about it," he smiled. "I think you should wait until like at least two hours after a girl's ex boyfriend tries to rape her to make a move." She laughed. They sat quietly. "So why were you sitting in the dark with your ex boyfriend?"

"It's a long story," she shook her head.

"I've got all night," he said.

"I really should find Tammy," she said. "It was really nice to meet you though." Julie walked outside and saw Tammy, indeed very engaged. But it was not with Fulton, she was with Charlie. She cleared her throat.

"Um, hey Cat," Charlie said. "This is,"

"Yeah whatever," Julie said, "I have to get back to school." Tammy and Charlie swallowed and looked at each other.

* * *

_Spotted: Princess demoted back to skank. Sorry sweetie, but what can we say? We call them like we see them.

* * *

_

**Bum bum bum! Keep the reviews coming!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks as always for reviewing! Sorry about the delay, stupid midterms put a cramp in my writing time.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

_So much ground to cover, so little time! After catching her new bff cheating, Kitty flew the coop. Luckily her friends chased after her. What could they possibly have to say?_

_Meanwhile across town, those who are being cheated on are both wandering around alone, and one Bash and a Frenchie are enjoying themselves quite a bit. Personally, we don't see it. What's she got that our Kitty doesn't?_

* * *

"Julie!" Tammy shouted running after her, Charlie with her.

"Cat!" He shouted and tackled her.

"OW!" Julie said. "Jesus, Charlie!" She stood up and looked down. "These aren't mine, they're Annie's! They probably cost like five hundred dollars or something!"

"Julie," Tammy said. "This isn't what you think it is."

"I didn't find you two with your tongues in each other's mouths?" She crossed her arms.

"Well, that part is," Charlie said. "But the situation isn't what you think it is."

"OK, here's what I don't get," Julie said, "I get why you would cheat Charlie, I mean Carlyle's kind of evil,"

"Hey," he frowned.

"But how could you two do this to Fulton?" Julie sighed. "I mean, especially you Tam!"

"Julie," Tammy said. "That's the part we have to explain. Fulton _knows_." Charlie nodded. Julie stared at them and Tammy shrugged.

"Carlyle doesn't though," Charlie grimaced. "Thank God, she stopped reading Duck Watch, because it's going to be all over that."

"I'm really confused." Julie said.

"OK, so we're trying to figure out what happened to me in Monaco, right?" Tammy said. Julie nodded. "I'm only going to get all of the information if Monique thinks we're biffed out again. That can't happen until she's convinced I'm a party girl again."

"So, we go to a Lax party," Julie said. "You hook up with your ex boyfriend."

"Boom, all of a sudden I'm fun again," Tammy said. "We go to a hotel bar, and two martinis later she's giggling and rehashing en francais the absolutely wild time we had together this summer." Julie nodded. "Fulton's fully in on the plan, that's why he went out with her and Portman tonight."

"But Carlyle's not?" Julie said looking at Charlie.

"Oh she'd never agree to it," he shrugged. "Plus we were still kind of not talking when we formulated the plan and once we made up, I kind of wanted her to stay talking to me."

"Where did you disappear to anyway?" Tammy asked. Julie frowned.

"Scooter was there," she said.

"Oh," Tammy nodded. "Well, if you hooked up again,"

"We didn't," Julie said flatly. Tammy nodded. "You two are playing with fire here. Good luck."

* * *

Fulton groaned leaning against a chair in Banks's house. He so badly didn't want to be here.

"Fulton," Carlyle walked over. "Have you seen Charlie?"

"Uh," Fulton said. "Um, no," he lied, "nope, have not seen Charlie." She looked at him. "Don't know where he is. I'm sure he's on his way."

"Oh," Carlyle said. "Sure." She looked down. "Where's Tammy?" He frowned.

"She's cheering Julie up," he said, trying not to make eye contact with Carlyle. "I gotta go."

"Fulton," she said. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing," he said. "It's nothing."

"Fine then," she marched away. He sighed. He didn't like that right now Charlie probably had his hands all over Tammy, but he got the necessity of it. Charlie had said that Carlyle wouldn't get that necessity. He frowned seeing Portman with Monique. That he definitely didn't get, being pissed at Julie, that made sense, but going from a cool girl like The Cat to a certified psycho like Monique, it just didn't work.

* * *

Carlyle sat quietly outside sipping her drink. She couldn't put her finger on what felt wrong but something did. What was Charlie keeping from her, and why wasn't he here?

"All by yourself?" She turned and smiled seeing Dwayne walk over.

"Hi," she sat up. "Just thinking."

"Where's Charlie?" He asked and sat down. She laughed.

"You tell me," she said. He frowned. "I mean, we didn't have plans, but I figured we'd meet here and," she sighed. "We had this big fight this week and we made up, or I thought we did." He looked at her. "I just don't know."

"Charlie's a good guy," Dwayne said. Carlyle looked at him. "Really, I mean, he just," he tried to find the words to explain it, "he just has trouble dealing with things sometimes, so he hides from them. He'll be back, just give him time."

"You guys all know him so well," she sighed, "I thought I did." He looked at her and she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me, I just…"

"You love him," he said. "And he's hurting you." She smiled.

"You're much more perceptive than people give you credit for," she said. He shrugged and laughed.

"Nah," he said. "Just, when people think you don't get things, it makes it easier to pay attention. She giggled. "You don't smile enough."

"I'll try to fix that," she said with a smile.

* * *

Annie and Adam sat curled up on his bed. She had her head nestled in his chest and he had his face in her hair. She'd missed this. This was exactly what she meant she said she missed him, and missed the way things were.

"Adam," she mumbled.

"Mm," he said softly.

"Tell me you love me," she said. He laughed gently.

"I love you," he said. "You know that, more than anything." She smiled.

"I love you too," she said. "I just like hearing it." He laughed. "This is what I missed, just you know, FYI."

"I kinda missed this too," he said. "Annie," he said, she sat up a little so her could see her face, "I don't want to take a step backwards."

"I know," she said. "Neither do I, and we won't. I just need a little bit of romance." He laughed. She kissed him. He wrapped his hands around her face and then tangled them into her hair. He rolled her over onto her back. "Mm, Adam." She whispered.

_

* * *

Spotted: Cat, Skate Skank and Captain sharing late night diner fries and lots of giggles. I guess cheaters stick together._

_A queen going home, but not so much alone, could a cowboy be her white night?

* * *

_

**Please Review! XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know it's been forever, but what can I say? I got totally caught up in Littles, plus the real thing hasn't been particularly inspiring this season. (Serena's affair with Nate's married cousin, Hilary Duff having a threesome with Dan and Vanessa? They've done better is all I'm saying.) But I finally got this focused.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Gossip Girl, nor The Mighty Ducks, though they do inspire.

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

_After an eventful weekend I'm almost happy to get back to class. But it does seem like the storms have passed._

_The Preppies were spotted holding hands walking from breakfast this morning. He even did that thing where they shared a coat when she got cold. Adorable._

_Queen Bee looking Xanax level calm on her way to classes. It has to be pills right?_

* * *

That Monday Charlie took a deep breath and walked over to Carlyle's locker.

"Hey," he smiled. She smiled back at him.

"Hi," she said. He waited. "What's up?"

"Um, nothing," he said. "I guess I was just wondering about last weekend."

"Oh," she said. "Yeah, weird that our wires got crossed right?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "So are we still OK?"

"Of course," she nodded. He looked at her. "Look, I know that things have been intense with us lately. It might be good to just take a step back to adjust you know?"

"Yeah," he said. "Sure, that sounds great. Were you at Adam's?"

"Mm hm," she nodded. "I was surprised you weren't."

"Oh, yeah," he said. "I just, um," he looked at her. "I was going to hang out with my mom and then I ran into Tammy and Julie, so I hung out with them."

"Oh," she said. "That sounds fun," they stood awkwardly. "Um, anyway, I have to get to class, but I'll see you at lunch, OK?" She kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

"OK," he nodded.

"Hey," Tammy walked over. "You look shell shocked. Did she like threaten to castrate you?"

"No," he shook his head. "She was like really mellow. It was weird." Tammy looked at him. "Like, she was Bizarro Carlyle."

"That's comic books right?" Tammy said.

"Ah, that's right, you don't speak nerd," he said. "I forgot that." She laughed. "It was fun hanging out with you this weekend."

"Yeah it was," she smiled. He nodded. "Anyway, I have to cut class to go drink bloody marys with Monique, see you." She walked away.

* * *

"Hey you," Pierce walked over to Julie.

"Hi," she said.

"I just wanted to make sure you were OK," he said. She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she nodded. "Thanks. I appreciate it." He nodded. "I'm sorry about how I took off."

"It's OK," he said. "Like I said, I just wanted to make sure you were OK."

"And like I said, I appreciate it." She smiled.

"Anyway," he laughed, "I guess I'll see you around." She nodded and he started walking away.

"Pierce?" She said and he turned around. "No, I um, just wanted to make sure I remembered your name." He laughed.

"Right," he nodded. "See you." He walked away. Julie smiled and opened her locker.

"Who's the hottie?" Annie walked over. Julie looked at her.

"I met him on Saturday at the lax party," she shrugged. Annie nodded. "How was your weekend?"

"Fine," Annie said. "Portman came to Adam's party with that Monique girl."

"Whatever," Julie sighed. "I think I just need to move on."

"Looks like you found someone good to move on with," Annie said. "He's like really hot." Julie laughed and looked at Pierce again. He _was _kind of hot, in that hipster way that she'd never really considered before. "I guess you wouldn't see it, he's not super preppy or well Portman."

"You're criticizing me for liking preppy guys?" Julie looked at her.

"Not criticizing," Annie laughed. "Just pointing it out." Julie laughed. "About that lacrosse party though," Julie nodded. "Did Tammy really hook up with Charlie?"

"I wouldn't know anything about that," Julie shook her head. Annie frowned. "OK, she did, but it's not what you think."

"I'm just surprised." Annie said. "I mean, she and Fulton have worked so hard."

"Trust me," Julie said. "Don't think too much about it." Annie nodded. "Are you and Adam back on track?"

"I think so," she said. "I told him that I needed him to still be the sweet guy that I fell in love with if we were going to keep doing it."

"Sure," Julie nodded. "Although, he was always kind of a horn dog, it's just you didn't put out before."

"That's true," Annie said, "but still." Julie laughed. "Are you _sure _you're OK?"

"Yes," Julie said, "really, I'm past the first half of New Moon, I'm onto the riding around on a motorcycle with Jacob part."

"You know that's a terrible analogy right?" Annie said. "Bella didn't cheat on Edward, plus Portman is way more Jacob like."

"Wow, way to over analyze," Julie nodded. "And thanks for pointing out again that I cheated on him."

* * *

Tammy sat giggling and chattering in French with Monique, sipping Bellinis at the bar at The Grand Hotel. She wanted to focus on her mission, figuring out what happened in Monaco, but she'd forgotten how much _fun _this was.

"It's too bad Mariana is not here too," Monique sighed.

"I miss her too," Tammy said. "I haven't seen her in so long."

"Mm, it was a shame she couldn't come to Monaco," Monique said. Tammy nodded, one question down. "I was surprised, you know how she and Sebastian are?" Tammy choked.

"Mariana and Seb?" She whispered.

"It was not until after you left, cherie," Monique said, "and he wasn't in love with her as he was with you." Tammy frowned. Why hadn't Seb mentioned this? Or had he? "It isn't as though you didn't return the favor, not that you knew how she felt about Stefanos." Tammy stopped.

"Stefanos?" Tammy said. "Seb's friend, the Greek prince?"

"But of course!" Monique said. "He was at the Casino with us."

"I knew that," Tammy said eagerly. "But I didn't return the favor. I didn't have sex that night."

"It's just us now," Monique said, "I won't tell Fulton."

"But I didn't!" Tammy said, "I remember everything now." She stood up. "I have to go."

* * *

_Spotted: Skate Skanks sharing bubbles and giggles, and secrets. Someone knows the truth and I can't wait until it drops. Stay tuned, I'll have it first!_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, here's the conclusion of this one. I know I took my sweet time about updating and I apologize. I had some trouble coming to a satisfactory conclusion. The next part is coming soon, probably by the end of the weekend. I emotionally need a break from the Littles (who have gotten a little heavy lately) these guys are always good for some fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

_So it seems our little mystery is solved. Skate Skank seen sprinting across campus. Where oh where could she be running to?_

_Our Queen Bee seems to be going it alone. Can anyone blame her after her other half's exploits this weekend?_

_Can you all believe that our perfect couple actually made it a weekend without breaking up? Even if her Latin Lover is now totally free and clearly has his eyes back on her and only her. Something tells me lust won't trump love this time around._

_And as for the bigger bash and his blonde, they really seem to be in the past. He's still in the company of a certain skater from across the Atlantic. It must be accent._

_

* * *

"I should have known!" Tammy squealed bursting into Fulton and Portman's room. "Hi Portman."_

"Hi," Portman nodded.

"What should you have known?" Fulton mumbled. He was still kind of upset about the previous weekend, especially since now the whole school was talking about Tammy and Charlie's rather epic and public makeout session.

"The other guy in the picture," she said and sat down. "Are you mad at me?"

"I'm out," Portman stood up.

"See you," Fulton nodded and Tammy waved. "Why would I be mad? It seems like my girlfriend is completely incapable of keeping it zipped but other than that, no reason." She sighed. "Who's the other guy?"

"His name is Stefanos," she said. "And I definitely did not have sex with him!" She stood up and marched outside. Fulton groaned and followed after her.

"Tammy," he said, "I'm sorry."

"I haven't been with anyone else since I've been with you, can you say the same thing?" She crossed her arms.

"Yes," he nodded. "I can."

"What about Emily?" She asked.

"I didn't have sex with Emily," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"I guess not technically," she mumbled. He looked at her.

"Given the pictures of your hand in Charlie's pants from this weekend on Duck Watch," he said. "I'd say we're even on the 'not technically' front. How do you know you didn't have sex with this Stefanos guy?"

"Well, because he's gay for one thing!" She said. He looked at her. "Oh, yeah, totally gay, like big time butt pirate."

"Did you just say butt pirate?" He smiled. She nodded. "I love you." He kissed her. "But what does that mean?"

"Well," she said. "Sebastian's always been a little bi-curious," she shrugged. Fulton nodded. "They had sex and Monique and I caught them right before I passed out."

"So who sent you the picture then?" He asked.

"Sebastian," she sighed, "I'm guessing he's the one who drugged me too. He was very disappointed when I didn't want to party with them, and he's also very protective of the whole he has sex with guys occasionally thing, so I guess he wanted to make sure I didn't tell. I guess he was blackmailing me. Marina probably thought it was a hilarious joke."

"So, that's it?" He said. "As long as you don't tell anyone that they slept together, this is over?" She nodded. "And you'll go back to normal?" She swallowed.

"Of course," she nodded and kissed him. But the thing was, she wasn't sure if she still wanted to be back to normal! It had been fun being the girl who was friends with Monique again.

* * *

Carlyle sat in the library carefully turning the pages of a book. She was proud of herself, but kind of sad. She wanted Charlie. She understood that he needed space, but she _wanted _him. She wasn't used to not getting what she wanted, it wasn't a feeling she liked. And why did it always seem to happen with boys?

"I can't believe she actually is that cold," someone said walking past. She shifted in her seat. "Staying with a guy who's cheating on you, just to keep a social position."

"Seriously," the girl's companion said. She closed her eyes feeling tears rise in them. She closed the book loudly and stood up and turned around. "Hi, Carlyle."

"Hello," she said with a simple smile on her face. She walked past them and into the boys dorm. She knocked confidently on Charlie's door. He answered it. "We need to talk."

"OK," he said softly as she walked in. "Look Carlyle," he started and she held up her hand.

"I love you," she said. "I really love you, but I'm not going to change. I'm not patient, and I'm not flexible."

"I'm aware of that," he smirked. She nodded seriously. "Carlyle,"

"I'm not done," she said. "I don't know what happened this weekend, and frankly, I don't care. But if anything like it happens again, we're over. Is that understood?"

"Yes," he kissed her. "Understood."

"Good," she said. "And another thing, I'm not cold."

"I'm aware," he said, putting his hands around her face. "I love you too, for the record." She nodded and he kissed her.

"Just me?" She said.

"Just you," he smiled. "I promise." She nodded and kissed him.

* * *

Connie and Guy sat together at dinner. He looked at her and smiled.

"What?" She said.

"We didn't break up this week," he teased. She laughed. "I'm proud of us."

"I told you," she insisted, "this year is going to be different." He laughed. "I'm studying with Luis later."

"You're saying that like you're asking for my permission," he said softly. She shrugged. "I trust you. I think I might even trust him." She laughed. "Like you said, this year is going to be different."

"OK," she smiled and kissed him and stood up. "I have to go. Come over later?"

"Won't Carlyle be there?" He asked.

"Nah, she has to start working on homecoming," she shrugged. "I think themes are what's coming on now."

"Oooh," Guy nodded. "Exciting." She laughed. "I'll text you to make sure you're done studying."

"OK," Connie smiled.

* * *

Portman stared across the cafeteria to where Julie was sitting with Annie and Banks. She looked happier. That was a blessing, maybe now he'd stop feeling guilty about being with Monique.

"Bonjour Dean," Monique said sliding into the seat next to him.

"Hey," he nodded and kissed her. The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach was still there. What was that?

"I was thinking that tonight we could get together," she said in her perfect smooth accent. He nodded distractedly. "Oh good," she giggled and kissed him again and stood up. "Later then, chere!" She whispered and walked away. He looked over at Julie again and saw that another guy had sat down with them. She was laughing at something he said. He thought of Monique's pure sex appeal and banished all thoughts of Julie's comforting laugh from his mind. It just wasn't worth it.

_Well, certainly the past week's events certainly have left me with a lot of questions…_

_Once you open up a door, can it be closed? Especially if whoever did the opening isn't sure?_

_Is there life after happily ever after?_

_And can a Cowboy win a Queen? Especially if her Captain isn't so sure he's up for the weight of crown anymore…

* * *

_

**A/N: I promise that the next part won't take so long to get up or written, because I know what I want it to be and where I want it to go! Thank soo much for your patience, anyone who still read!**


End file.
